


Coeur Glacé, Amour Sauvage

by Coraz



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraz/pseuds/Coraz
Summary: Fils d'une famille de renom, Gabriel Camus est renié par son père. Livré à lui même, c'est pour lui le début d'un long périple. Mais sur son chemin, une rencontre inattendue l'attend.





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel soupira.

Il se sentait bien. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas pu se laisser aller, qu'il devait rester sur ses gardes, ne rien laisser transparaitre. Mais à cet instant, même s'il gardait une certaine réserve qui lui était propre, les mains rudes qui parcouraient son torse dénudé dégelaient sans aucun doute son tempérament. Etan, l’aide palefrenier se pressait contre lui, laissait ses mains effleurer et caresser sa peau brulante. Ses lèvres l’embrassaient avec passion. La chaleur du jeune homme le tenait à l’abri du froid qui régnait dans l’écurie. C’était excitant, renversant même. Mais il avait peur.

Peur qu’on ne les surprenne.

Peur que malgré les précautions qu’il avait prises, Etan ne le trahisse plus tard. Il serait si facile de le faire chanter en menaçant de révéler sa nature, lui le second fils du seigneur. Si facile de ruiner sa vie.

D'un autre coté, il savait qu'Etan prenait du plaisir à le toucher, à parcourir de ses lèvres sa peau douce et parfumée. Gabriel avait bien vu l’envie dans le regard du jeune homme. Cela faisait deux mois qu’il lui tournait autour, qu'il sentait son regard le suivre lorsqu'il passait devant lui, que ses yeux cherchaient les siens quand il lui amenait son cheval. Deux mois qu'il répondait peu à peu à ces signes, sondant le terrain. Et à présent il embrassait cet être qui par son regard brulant et son corps de rêve mettait en ébullition ses sens. Le palefrenier avait de bonnes raisons de garder le silence.

Il se ressaisit. Malgré sa crainte d’aller plus loin il tenait à profiter du moment. S'il devait se faire tuer par son père le jour où il découvrirait la réalité de sa nature alors autant vivre pleinement, songea-t-il alors que la main d’Etan s’aventurait dans son pantalon pour agripper sa fesse droite.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque la main de l’aide palefrenier se referma sur son désir. « Ahhh… fais moi oublier… » Pensa-t-il en se mordant la lèvre, submergé par l'émotion et ses sensations.

Oublier que ses penchants faisaient de lui un monstre aux yeux de la majorité. Oublier le regard méprisant que son père posait sur lui à chaque fois qu’il l’apercevait. Oublier que même en dix-huit ans d'efforts il n’avait jamais réussi à s’élever au niveau de son ainé, Crystal. Il n’était ni musclé, ni particulièrement grand ou viril comme l’étaient son frère et son père. Oublier qu’il n’était qu’une déception. Ne penser qu’au corps chaud et musclé qui se pressait contre sa peau, qu’à ces lèvres pulpeuses qui lui murmuraient des mots doux et des encouragements. Il en voulait plus. Il avait enfin une occasion d’assumer complètement et totalement les pulsions de son corps.

Etan lui attrapa le menton et fixa son regard empli de désir dans le sien, semblant attendre une autorisation. Gabriel ne le fit pas attendre :

-« Vas-y… » Souffla-t-il.

Etan enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure de feu et fit descendre ses mains le long du corps de Gabriel qui se pressait avec ferveur contre son torse.

Une main gantée de fer surgit dans le champ de vision du jeune noble et attrapa violemment l’épaule d’Etan pour l’éloigner de Gabriel.

-« Que se passe-t-il ici ?! » tonna une voix masculine.

Gabriel, sut alors qu’il était fichu, son père l’avait découvert.

 

***

 

-"Tu es une honte pour cette famille !" Assena violemment son père.

Le seigneur des lieux l'accablait depuis un bon quart d'heure. A chaque reproche les épaules prostrées de Gabriel étaient animées d'un léger tressaillement mais son visage restait impassible. Seule la raideur de son regard laissait deviner la tension qui l'animait.

-"Non seulement tu me fais défaut en tant que fils de part ton incapacité à vraiment te démarquer au combat ou à chasser de façon un tant soit peu convenable, mais il faut en plus que tu te laisses tenter par une telle hérésie ! Je le savais que te laisser lire autant de satanés livres ne ferait jamais de toi un homme dont je pourrais être fier."

-" Père…" Gabriel tenta pour la première fois de prendre la parole. 

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser accuser ses lectures comme les origines de sa… bizarrerie ! Son père n'avait eu de cesse de réprouver son amour des livres mais ceux-ci lui permettaient de s'évader, de se créer un monde où il n'était pas un paria, un étranger même pour sa propre famille. 

-"Je t'interdis de m'interrompre !" tonna le seigneur. "Tu t'es peut-être cru autorisé à violer les lois de la morale et de Dieu dans ma maison, dans mon domaine, mais ne t'avise pas de me manquer de respect." 

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Son père était un homme froid et calme et toute sa vie durant il l'avait connu ainsi, apprenant lui-même à toujours être impassible. Mais jamais sa voix n'avait été aussi glaciale. Aussi acérée qu'un poignard qui chercherait à transpercer son cœur.

-" Puisque tu ne te sens apparemment pas concerné par les règles qui régissent ces terres et que mon autorité de père ne te retient pas de commettre des actes aussi condamnables, tu n'as plus ta place ici."

Gabriel leva un regard paniqué vers son père. Ils se garda en revanche de prononcer un seul mot, ne voulant pas empirer sa situation.

-" Tu ne fais plus partie de cette famille Gabriel. Tu n'es plus digne de porter le nom de Camus". Le visage de l'homme était dur comme l'acier et ses paroles étaient irrévocables. "Demain à l'aube tu quitteras le domaine. Tu es libre de prendre ce que tu souhaite parmi tes affaires. Mais ne l'oublie pas, à partir de maintenant et pour le reste de ta vie, que tu mènes une vie prospère ou misérable, honnête ou dans le feu de la honte, tu n'es plus un Camus. Je ne te laisserai pas tacher le nom de cette illustre famille."

A ces mots, pour la première fois depuis des années, Gabriel ne put retenir les larmes silencieuses qui coulèrent sur ses joues. 

Au plus profond de lui-même son âme hurlait de désespoir.

 ***

Gabriel serrait les dents. D'un geste rageur il lança violemment un de ses vestons en direction de son baluchon. Puis il inspira profondément, les épaules raides et les poings crispés. Il perdait son calme, ses pensées perdaient leur cohérence et formaient un amas tourbillonnant sous son crâne, l'empêchant de réfléchir.

Il tenta de se ressaisir. Il se devait de réfléchir. Tout son monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser éclater sa rage, son impuissance face à l'injustice qui lui faisait face. 

Préparer ses affaires afin d'être prêt à affronter seul un monde dont il n'appréhendait pas encore ni la complexité ni l'ampleur, voilà ce à quoi il devait consacrer son esprit. L'hiver faisait rage dehors. Se tromper dans le choix du peu d'affaires qu'il pouvait transporter lui serait fatal. Il devait aussi vérifier l'état de son épée et de son arc s'il voulait pouvoir se défendre et chasser. Il devait prendre de la nourriture aussi. Sa gourde, sa pierre à affuter, de l'argent…

Il laissa lentement sortir l'air contenu dans ses poumons tout en s'évertuant à relâcher ses muscles. Voilà, il recommençait à penser logiquement. Parfait. Il s'avança vers le linge qu'il avait si violemment jeté pour le replier avec soin. Il serait stupide de laisser s'abimer ses affaires précocement à cause d'un mauvais rangement. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Les terres de son père étaient situées très au nord du pays et les rares habitations où il aurait pu trouver du travail dans ces contrées neigeuses appartenaient au domaine des Camus. Son voyage serait donc assez long avant de pouvoir se faire embaucher.

L'angoisse le submergea alors. Il serait seul durant ce périple et il avait peur. La vraie solitude lui était inconnue. En effet, s'il avait des difficultés à se lier aux autres, à ce faire des amis depuis quelques années à cause de son éducation et de sa différence, jamais il n'avait été livré à lui-même, toujours avait-il eu quelqu’un vers qui se tourner en cas de danger.

Ses mains tremblaient et il avait l'impression que ses entrailles faisaient des nœuds dans son ventre. Il se laissa tomber accroupi sur le sol. Il entoura avec force ses jambes pour les plaquer contre son torse, comme si cela pouvait amoindrir les sentiments d'abandon et de désespoir qui emplissaient son cœur. Il bascula sur le tapis qui recouvrait le sol, prostré. Une plainte s'échappa de sa gorge alors que des larmes se mirent à courir su la peau douce de ses joues. 

Il resta ainsi une heure. Peut être deux. La noirceur de la nuit semblait à son paroxysme. Il était temps de finir de préparer ses affaires. Le cœur lourd mais l'esprit plus clair que jamais, comme animé d'une détermination nouvelle, il s'attela à cette tache jusqu'à l'heure de son départ.

***

Vers huit heure Gabriel alla se poster dans le hall d'entrée de la demeure. Il avait déjà préparé son cheval qui l'attendait harnaché à l'extérieur, chargé de ses affaires.

Aux écuries il n'avait pas vu Etan. Il espérait que son père n'avait pas été trop sévère avec le jeune palefrenier. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos à l'idée des horreurs qu'il avait potentiellement pu subir. Il s'en voulait d’entrainer une tierce personne dans sa tourmente. 

Un mouvement en haut des escaliers attira son regard. Son frère Crystal s'était adossé au mur et le fixait de son regard pâle. Ils ne s’étaient jamais vraiment entendus, mais l'idée de ne jamais revoir son grand frère lui pinçait le cœur. D'autant que son ainé ne semblait pas vouloir descendre lui dire au revoir. 

Puis ce fut au tour de son père de s'approcher du haut des marches. Gabriel pouvait distinguer sa mère en retrait. Il savait qu’il lui avait brisé le cœur, il le regrettait… Elle était la seule qui semblait l'aimer tel qu'il était, même si elle aimait avec discrétion et retenue.

Son père posa sur lui son regard perçant et hocha la tête. Il était temps pour lui de partir.

Gabriel leur tourna le dos pour aller vers la porte et posa sa main sur la lourde pièce en chêne. Il se mordilla la lèvre avant de prononcer faiblement :

-"Adieu".

Puis il poussa avec force le bâtant et sortit dans la cours. Il se dirigea vers son cheval d'un pas déterminé.

Il était temps pour lui d'aller à la rencontre de sa nouvelle vie.


	2. Chapter 2

La neige était partout. Le vent glacé faisait virevolter des mèches écarlates autour de lui. Gabriel resserra sa lourde cape autour de son cou tout en réprimant un frisson. Il laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération. Il n'y avait pas eu un seul instant durant les cinq jours qu'il avait passés loin de la demeure familiale où il avait eu réellement chaud. Il avait pourtant pris les vêtements les plus épais de sa garde robe ainsi que de quoi se couvrir la nuit, quand l'air est le plus mordant. Mais le froid le menaçait à chaque instant. Il avait toujours les doigts engourdis sur les rennes de son cheval et les orteils insensibles. Heureusement que la chaleur libérée par la monture entre ses cuisses se diffusait dans le reste de son corps

Il porta une main à son ventre et commença à le masser. La faim commençait à le tarauder et son estomac à se faire entendre. Depuis son repas frugal de midi une question ne cessait de le tarauder. Devait-il tenter de chasser ou valait-il mieux qu'il continue sa route pour arriver le plus vite possible dans un village où il pourrait acheter des provisions supplémentaires ? La chasse était une activité qui demandait du temps et de la patience. Et ce d'autant plus quand le talent manquait. Cependant, compter uniquement sur ses réserves imposait un rationnement rigoureux et ne laissait pas de place à l'imprévu. 

Après mûre réflexion, il décida d'essayer de chasser. Cela lui prendrait du temps, allongerait son voyage et rendrait la gestion de ses ressources encore plus ardue s'il rentrait bredouille mais il y croyait. Après tout, il avait déjà chassé avec son père et son frère et avait presque à chaque fois réussi à abattre une bête. Il serait moins bon pour trouver des traces que le garde chasse du domaine, c'était certain, mais il se devait d'essayer. Et si l'expérience s'avérait trop décevante il ne recommencerait pas. Il se contenterait de ses rations quitte à jeûner un repas ou deux.

Empli d'une volonté nouvelle, il scruta le ciel. Il estima qu'il avait un peu moins de deux heures devant lui avant que le soleil ne se couche et ne le livre à la noirceur de la nuit. Il allait devoir faire vite.

D'un subtil mouvement des rennes, il fit bifurquer Drahl vers la gauche pour s'enfoncer parmi les arbres qui longeaient la route. Il ne s'aventura pas trop loin, restant à la lisière de la forêt qui n'avait pas une densité de végétation trop importante pour que sa monture puisse avancer librement. A partir de ce point il longea la route qui était difficilement visible au travers des feuillages. 

Gabriel dont une ride de concentration ornait à présent le front, scrutait avec attention le sol, les buissons, la nature tout entière qui l'entourait à chaque pas du cheval. Il se doutait que de son perchoir un certain nombre de traces allaient lui échapper mais au vu de ses capacités et de son envie de trouver rapidement de la nourriture il pensait que c'était la meilleure stratégie. Les grosses traces annonciatrices d'imposants animaux étaient plus faciles à suivre que les petites. Et il doutait d'arriver à débusquer un lapin avec la luminosité qui déclinait doucement.

Il poursuivi sa route sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Il avait aperçu une trace de ce qu'il pensait être un chevreuil, mais le manque de netteté des marques ainsi que la quantité de neige qui les recouvraient lui faisait penser que l'animal était passé bien longtemps auparavant. 

Soudain, un éclair d'excitation passa sur le visage neutre de Gabriel. Enfin la chance lui souriait ! Des empreintes de qualité s’offraient à lui. Il descendit de son cheval pour les examiner de plus près. Accroupi, il put discerner deux concavités profondes et allongées dans la neige. De part et d'autre, vers la base, il nota la présence de deux petits trous orientés vers l'extérieur. Ce motif très net se répétait en direction du cœur de la forêt. En regardant bien, il remarqua que des buissons pendouillaient des branches cassées, effleurant le sol.

Gabriel se redressa. La trace était fraîche, il fallait qu'il la suive pour trouver le sanglier ou le cochon sauvage qui l'avait tracée. Toutefois, la densité de la forêt allait l'obliger à laisser son cheval derrière lui s'il voulait faire preuve de discrétion et de rapidité. Bien que nécessaire, cette idée lui déplaisait. Tous ses biens et toutes ses réserves se trouvaient sur le dos de l'animal et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'on ne les lui vole. Et pire encore ! Si on lui volait Drahl ?! Le cheval ne se laissait pas facilement approcher par des inconnus, mordant et envoyant des coups de sabots facilement mais quelqu'un de tenace pouvait bien finir par l'emporter.

Un autre souci, fit son apparition dans la tête du jeune noble. Que se passerai-t-il si le gibier était trop volumineux et qu'une flèche ne suffisait pas à l'abattre ? Si l'animal lui fonçait dessus, il ne pourrait pas partir au galop avec son cheval pour fuir en attendant qu'il ne se fatigue.

Gabriel se mordilla la lèvre. Malgré son expérience de la chasse son éducation lui jouait des tours. Ici il n'y avait personne pour trouver une sente à sa place, personne pour veiller sur son cheval tandis que son frère et lui s'avançaient plus loin dans les bois, personne pour décocher une seconde flèche si la sienne manquait. Il était seul. Toujours.

Sa mâchoire se contracta sous la tension. Il était seul, il devait improviser. Même banni il restait un Camus ! Il était intelligent, réfléchi, il avait passé son enfance à affûter ses réflexes, alors il allait partir l'attraper ce fichu sanglier !

Ce laïus continuant de résonner dans ses oreilles, il se dirigea prestement vers Drahl pour attacher les rennes à une branche basse. Pas trop serré afin que l'animal puisse fuir en cas de danger mais assez pour qu'il n'aille pas se balader gaiement ailleurs si le cœur lui en disait. Gabriel récupéra ensuite son argent et quelques lamelles de viande séchée qu'il glissa dans sa poche au cas où. Puis il attrapa son arc et sangla son épée ainsi qu’un poignard à sa ceinture. A l'aide d'un lacet il noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

Il se positionna face au petit chemin laissé par le sanglier. Il avait l'esprit clair à présent. Il était aussi prêt qu'il pouvait l'être. Il était temps de se mettre en route et vite. 

Et il avança.

Il louvoya souplement entre les branchages, les buissons tout en suivant les empreintes du sanglier avec facilité. Une fois ou deux il dû s'accroupir ou rester penché, regardant de plus près, pour être certain d'aller dans la bonne direction. Cela devait faire cinq minutes qu'il marchait quand des sons étranges se firent entendre. Gabriel tendit l'oreille et réussi à identifier des craquements ainsi que le bruit d'une cavalcade. Angoissé par cette effervescence, le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu parcouru des yeux les lieux à la recherche d'un endroit pour se mettre à l’abri. N'en trouvant pas, il courut vers un érable à la ramure basse afin de l'escalader. Il se hissa rapidement à deux mètres au dessus du sol.

Gabriel écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand un sanglier de bonne taille surgit des fourrés. Ce devait être celui qu'il poursuivait. Il regarda l'animal s'éloigner en grognant, le pas ralentit. Au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres il s'arrêta. Gabriel étira son cou au dessus d'une branche pour mieux le voir. A son grand étonnement, quelques secondes plus tard l'imposante bête se laissa tomber au sol. Ses grognements se faisant plus discrets. 

L'intérêt du jeune homme était piqué au vif. L'animal qu'il poursuivait avait dû être effrayé par un quelconque danger et avait rebroussé chemin. Mais comment expliquer ce comportement ? Puis il se rappela de son objectif principal, il devait aller voir de plus prés pour essayer de l'achever.

Gabriel se laissa glisser à terre en faisant le moins de bruits possible. D'un geste fluide il dégaina son poignard de chasse. Tout en contrôlant sa respiration il avança délicatement vers le sanglier.

Quand il fut assez proche, il fronça les sourcils. Il venait d'apercevoir une hampe de flèche dépasser du poitrail musclé et trapu. Ainsi donc un chasseur avait causé la fuite de la bête. Un autre avait été plus rapide, quelle déception ! Arpenter cette route peu fréquentée, tenter avec succès de repérer une sente fraîche et tout ça pour jouer à ce point de malchance ! Il n’était pas sûr d'avoir autant de succès à sa prochaine tentative et ses chances de trouver de la nourriture pour grossir ses réserves se trouvaient brutalement amincie. Gabriel serra fort les points en fixant à nouveau la flèche.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la direction d'où venait le sanglier et ne voyant aucun être humain tendit l'oreille. Rien… Il se mit à espérer. S'il était chanceux, l'animal avait couru pendant longtemps et vite. Si le chasseur était à pied comme lui il se pouvait qu'il mette du temps avant de remettre la main sur sa proie. Bien sur il allait se presser pour que les animaux ne la lui volent pas mais Gabriel pouvait très bien avoir le temps d'en prendre un morceau. Un cuissot ne serait pas si long à dégager !

Il se précipita vers là bête et à peine fut-il à genou à coté que son poignard était déjà en marche. Il découpa la chair de plus en plus profond. Il remercia en pensée Milo, son ami d'enfance, qui lui avait appris à garder ses lames extrêmement affutées. Une fois le haut de la cuisse en partie dégagée, il fouilla la chair à la recherche de l'articulation. Une fois qu'il l'eu trouvé, tous les muscles de son bras se tendirent pour essayer de déloger l'os de l'articulation à l'aide de son arme. Allez! Il y était presque! Un peu plus fort et…

-"Toi!" Hurla une voix grave et masculine "Pour qui te prends-tu pour essayer de me voler le fruit de ma chasse!"

Gabriel s'était figé. Sans même oser bouger ses mains de l'articulation, il tourna la tête vers l'homme qui venait de l'interpeler. 

Il se trouvait à une dizaine de pas de lui et le tenait en joue avec son arc, l'air énervé. L'inconnu était d'une haute stature et malgré l'épaisseur de ses vêtement d'hiver, Gabriel pouvait aisément deviner qu'il était très musclé. La chevelure bleu marine et indisciplinée qui surmontait sa tête était tout aussi flamboyante et exubérante que la sienne. Il était vêtu d'un manteau épais de cuir qui ne dévoilait les jambes qu'à partir de la moitié des cuisses. Il portait un pantalon sombre et épais ainsi que des bottes noires qui étaient recouvertes par des jambières en peaux.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait été pris en flagrant délit et ne voulait pas dire quelque chose qui énerverait celui qui maintenait cet arc et cette flèche. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

-"Répond !" L'ordre claqua. "Je n'ai pas la nuit devant moi ! Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, alors vas-y. Dis-moi en quoi un maigrelet comme toi a cru qu'il pouvait s'en prendre à ma proie ! Tu avais trop peur pour chasser toi-même peut-être hein ? Ah ah ah ah ! " Ricana-t-il. "Qui attendrait d'un gamin aussi frêle que toi qu'il se conduise en homme brave hein ? Pff…"

Dieu ! Que cet homme avait l'air agressif. Gabriel était tendu, à tous les coups ce grand dadais allait lâcher sa flèche sans faire exprès à force de se déconcentrer comme un débile. Cherchant comment aborder le sujet de la meilleure façon qui soit, il plongea son regard dans celui bleu nuit du chasseur. Il avait le teint halé et quand il parlait l’ accent rugueux mais chantant du Sud pouvait se faire entendre. Il devait avoir des origines étrangères.

L'homme se tu. Le regard du garçon était calme. Il n'était pas serein, non, il pouvait voir la tension qui l'habitait, mais qu'il était maitrisé ! Tout de suite ses réflexes entrainés lui soufflèrent d'arrêter de se conduire comme un abruti et de prendre cet inconnu au sérieux. S'il n'était pas affolé par une flèche, un tas de muscle et un rire maniaque c'est qu'il y avait anguille sous roche ! Pourtant de son point de vue il n'avait pas l'air bien grand ou particulièrement bien bâti. Ses mains étaient bien visibles au dessus de ses genoux depuis qu'il s'était détourné de l'animal. Il n'était pas dans une position de force. D'où lui venait ce calme ? 

Alors il fit un pas de plus, puis un autre. Il le détailla un peu plus précisément. Un manteau de qualité protégeait tout le haut de son corps jusqu'au menton. De ce qu'il voyait de sa silhouette accroupie, il était mince mais ses vêtements l'empêchaient d'estimer sa musculature. Alors que son regard remontait le long de son corps, il fut happé par les yeux écarlates du voleur qui ne l'avaient pas quitté. Ces prunelles laissaient parler l'intelligence du jeune homme. Il s'était trompé. Le jeune homme aux traits délicats et à la chevelure de feu n'était pas un couard, il n'était pas un jeune idiot qui voulait se jouer de lui. C'était bien plus que ça.

Calmé, il relâcha un peu la tension qu'il exerçait sur son arc et avança d'encore un pas avant de demander calmement mais fermement : 

-"Qui es-tu et que veux-tu ?"

Gabriel était étonné de la façon dont l'homme s'était apaisé, il pensait avoir affaire à une brute sans cervelle mais peut être était-il normal de réagir ainsi quand après s'être épuisé à chasser quelqu'un s'amusait à vouloir prélever son impôt sur votre bien. Il ne savait pas vraiment, il n'avait jamais été expansif. Il haussa imperceptiblement les épaules et répondit d'une voix claire et en articulant bien :

-"Je suis un voyageur qui cherche à rejoindre la prochaine grande ville. Mes provisions ne vont pas tarder à manquer. En chassant, le hasard m'a mis sur la sente du sanglier que tu as abattu."

Le tutoiement avait été difficile à adopter. Chez lui il ne tutoyait quasiment personne. Or, dans ce monde ci, il était de mise pour la plupart.

-"Et c'était une raison suffisante pour m'amputer d'une partie de ma chasse ?!" interrogea l'inconnu qui sentait la colère remonter doucement en lui.

-"J'étais fatigué. Je confesse avoir pensé que je préférais voler et aller à l'encontre de mes principes plutôt que de mourir de faim. Et puis, je me disais qu'un cuissot sur tout un sanglier cela n'allait pas changer grand-chose pour le chasseur." 

Ce dernier senti son énervement refluer face au calme et au raisonnement de ce garçon qu'il trouvait si étrange. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser une dernière question quand le garçon lui coupa la parole.

-"Je suis désolé."

Etrangement, ce fut lors de cette dernière phrase qu'il eu l'air le plus embarrassé. Il avait détourné le regard et donnait l'impression de se mordiller l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure. L'homme baissa son arc, maintenant convaincu de l'inoffensivité de ce voleur amateur.

-"Bah… c'est vrai que je ne pourrais pas manger tout seul cette viande avant qu'elle ne se gâte ! Mais gamin, écoute moi bien, essaie une fois encore de me voler quelque chose et je te coupe la main." Il avait froncé les sourcils et c'était composé l'air le plus menaçant de son répertoire.

-"Je ne suis pas un gamin."

Décevant ! C'était tout bonnement décevant. Il donnait tout ce qu'il avait pour lui faire peur et tout ce que ce rouquin trouvait à lui répondre c'était ça ? Pas une supplique le suppliant de ne pas lui faire de mal ? Pas une promesse de ne jamais recommencer ? Merde !

Pour se détourner de ces pensées calamiteuses, il lui demanda comment il s'appelait.

-"Gabriel". Répondit-il de cette voix neutre qui le caractérisait.

-"Moi c'est Angelo!" Dit le chasseur avec entrain en lui tendant sa main.

Gabriel regarda la main gantée qu'il tendait vers lui, puis il regarda ses propres mains qui étaient poisseuses de sang, embarrassé. Angelo finit par le regarder avec un regard interrogateur dans lequel commençait à poindre l'irritation. Gabriel désigna alors du menton ses mains.

-"Ah!" dit l'étranger en abaissant sa main, "Eh bien! Essuie-toi avec de la neige." Suggéra-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Gabriel hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Il était stupide. Il aurait dû y penser au lieu d'attendre de l'aide de son vis-à-vis. Il devait faire attention, être plus alerte. Quand ses mains furent propres il se redressa et tendit sa main à un Angelo qui ne s'y attendait plus.

-"Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Angelo."

Et le plus vieux eu un petit sourire satisfait et lui serra fermement la main. Enfin on le saluait correctement ! Il pouvait se comporter comme un rustre parfois (bon, souvent) mais qu'on lui manque de respect ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Il devait l'admettre, il commençait à lui faire bonne impression le petit voleur. Gabriel. Il était rare que sa présence seule ne rende pas les gens mal à l'aise. Il le savait qu'il était trop brut, pas assez causant ni souriant. Et cela lui convenait, au moins il avait la paix. Toutefois, il éprouvait du mépris face à ceux qui s'écrasaient devant lui comme de vulgaires insectes. Il tolérait ceux qui, moins nombreux, se contentaient de partager son espace. Ceux-là savaient qu'il ne fallait pas l'importuner mais ne détalaient pas à son approche non plus. Mais rares étaient ceux qui ne s'inclinaient pas devant sa colère, ceux qui lui adressaient la parole comme à n'importe qui, ceux qui étaient tout simplement comme ce jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. 

Ce gamin ne savait pas bien chasser, il n'appartenait pas à la forêt et cela se voyait. Mais il n'était pas un insecte qu'il écraserait avec aisance et désinvolture sous son talon. Non, si lui Angelo était incontestablement plus fort, plus adapté à cet environnement hostile, le jeune homme était quand même digne d'intérêt.

-"Tu sais" commença-t-il "Ce sanglier est trop gros pour moi. Que dirais-tu de partager ton repas avec moi ce soir? Tu pourras finir de découper cette patte arrière comme ça!" Proposa-t-il, moqueur.

-"Vraiment ?" Gabriel perdit contenance. La surprise se lisait sur son visage. Il ne comprenait pourquoi cet homme qu'il avait tenté de voler le récompensait ainsi.

-"Et si tu écoutais ce que je dis ou lieu de poser des questions stupides ?" 

Angelo s'éloigna en marchant tranquillement et siffla un air strident. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, un cheval noir faisait son apparition se dirigeant calmement vers le bleuté. Ce dernier commença à parler sans se retourner :

-"Bon! On va charger ce bestiau sur mon cheval, se trouver un endroit où s'installer ce soir. Puis on pourra commencer à… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" 

Angelo avait aperçu du coin de l'œil que Gabriel repartait de là où il était venu. 

-"Je reviens de suite. Tu n'as cas commencer à l'éviscérer en attendant."

Puis il disparut derrière la végétation.

Non mais il en avait du culot ! Non seulement s'il n'avait rien vu il se serait barré sans crier gare mais en plus il devait commencer le boulot sans lui. 

Il commença à râler à voix haute (sous le regard goguenard de son cheval) tout en dégainant un long poignard alors qu'il s'approchait de la carcasse. Il s'accroupit et fit jouer le fil de la lame de l'anus de l'animal à la base sa cage thoracique. Ce geste était délicat. Il ne voulait couper trop profond et risquer de perforer l'intestin et ainsi prendre le risque de souiller la viande. Quand l'entaille fut faite, les viscères coulèrent de la plaie béante sur le sol. Il plongea la main dans le ventre de la bête pour aider le reste à sortir et il en profita pour écarter un peu le petit tas du sanglier. Puis il s’attaqua aux membres, en commençant par celui que Gabriel avait en grande partie découpé.

De son coté, Gabriel était partit avec précipitation récupérer Drahl. En voyant la monture d'Angelo il s'était rappelé de lui et avait culpabilisé. Il le retrouva comme il l'avait laissé. Il regarda le sol autour de lui mais n'y trouva aucune trace de pas. Il détacha les rennes et les garda en main pour guider Drahl à travers les arbres. Pour se faire pardonner son absence il lui caressait doucement l'encolure de sa main libre.

Quand il revint là où il avait laissé Angelo et son cheval, il le trouva à genoux non loin de la carcasse.

-"Ah te voilà ! Tu aurais pu me le dire tout de même que tu partais récupérer ce canasson."

-"C'est vrai.'' Dit Gabriel calmement en ne quittant pas l'étranger du regard.

Clair, concis, parfait. Angelo secoua doucement la tête, légèrement incrédule avant de se relever.

-"Allez, chargeons-le sur Riska et partons d’ici. La nuit tombe."

Une fois le lourd animal posé en travers du dos du cheval ils se mirent en route.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement une petite zone où les arbres se faisaient moins nombreux pour l’installation du campement. Ils déchargèrent les bêtes et Gabriel fit démarrer un feu alors qu'Angelo finissait de couper le sanglier en gros morceaux. Il en enveloppa une bonne moitié dans du tissu et le recouvrit de neige pour la conservation. Il détailla le reste en parts plus petites qu'il embrocha pour pouvoir les placer au dessus du feu.

Pendant que la viande cuisait, les deux hommes bouchonnèrent Drahl et Riska et leur donnèrent à manger une bonne quantité d'avoine. Gabriel était satisfait d'avoir prévu de larges rations pour son cheval. Le froid était si mordant que cela prenait beaucoup d'énergie.

Le campement mis en place, ils s'assirent autour du feu laissant sa chaleur les réchauffer en silence. Pendant un bon moment on n'entendit que le crépitement du feu et le grésillement de la graisse du sanglier qui tombait sur les braises.

Gabriel pensait. Il aurait aimé en savoir plus sur son voisin. Cet homme grand, fort, taillé pour cette vie. Angelo n'avait de toute évidence pas un caractère facile, plus prompt à s'énerver qu'à sourire mais sa curiosité le travaillait. 

-"D'où viens-tu ?" demanda-t-il sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Bon la question était lancée, restait à savoir sous quelle forme allait lui parvenir la réponse.

-"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?" 

Le ton n'était pas agressif mais pas engageant non plus. Cela aurait pu être pire.

-"Tu as un accent qui n'est pas d'ici, je suis curieux."

Comment pouvait-on se dire curieux avec une telle neutralité dans la voix se demanda Angelo. Il coula un regard sur le coté pour pouvoir observer Gabriel qui faisait danser ses mains devant le feu pour qu'elles captent au mieux la chaleur. Et surement à cause de son absence de réponse, le roux finit par le regarder à son tour. Et Angelo fut surpris de l'intérêt qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

Il soupira et se décida à répondre :

-"Je viens du Sud. T'es content ?"

Gabriel hocha la tête. Angelo avait de nouveau son sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Au moins il n'était pas énervé.

-"Et que fais-tu ici ?"

Le sourire s'agrandit, révélant plus de dents blanches.

-"Et avant que tu ne te moques, je te pose la question car je ne vois pas ce que quelqu'un du Sud peut trouver à cette région glacée." Finit-il en repoussant délicatement une mèche qui s'amusait à venir lui chatouiller le nez.

-"C'est le travail qui me fait bouger." En voyant Gabriel ouvrir la bouche pour, très certainement, lui poser une nouvelle question il reprit, "Ah non ! C'est mon tour maintenant. Qu'est ce que toi tu fais ici ? Dans cette foret, sur ces routes ? Tu es peut-être un homme du Nord mais je vois bien que le voyage en solitaire ne fait pas ton quotidien. Tu es trop délicat et bien élevé pour cette vie. Alors dis moi, pourquoi ?"

Gabriel avait rassemblé ses mains sur ses genoux et les fixait en silence, se remémorant son départ. Il ne voulait pas en parler.

Face à ce manque de réaction Angelo se sentit insulté. Ce gamin se permettait de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, lui, bonne poire il lui répondait gentiment et tout ce qu'il avait en retour c'était le silence !

-"Tu ne réponds pas ? Ah ! Tu as honte de tes motifs peut-être ? En réalité tu as vécu jusqu'ici dans la joie et le confort et aujourd'hui tu en as marre ? Allez, je parie que ton paternel veut que tu épouses une greluche et que tu n’en as pas envie. Alors tu as décidé de te rebeller et de partir vivre la vie au grand air. Juste un peu, comme ça, histoire de vivre un peu ta vie avant de retourner épouser la dinde !" Angelo avait son regard bleu perçant rivés sur le jeune homme et ses mains s'agitaient autour de lui pendant qu'il épanchait sa colère. "Dis-moi, elle te plait cette expérience sur les routes ? Ça t'amuse de croiser des gens pauvres, de compatir à leur misère quand tu sais que bientôt tu vas retourner dans la maison de tes parents au chaud ? Ça te fait marrer peut-être de nous voir ramer pour vivre ? Et de voir que malgré ça on est toujours capable d'accueillir quelqu'un autour de notre feu pour partager un repas ?! Et je …"

-"Arrête."

Angelo se tut mais la colère était toujours bien présente. Elle se voyait sur son visage crispé, à sa respiration ample et plus rapide et à la tension qui habitait son corps.

-"Je ne suis pas un profiteur. Je n'ai pas décidé de me forger une expérience sur votre malheur. Je suis ici pour me rendre de village en village jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelqu'un qui voudra bien m'embaucher. Je ne dépends plus que de moi-même, mon père m'a renié. Je suis ici pour commencer une nouvelle vie."

Il avait réussi à garder une voix calme mais ses mains empoignaient le tissu qui recouvrait ses cuisses avec force.

Angelo comprit que le sujet était clos. Il comprenait. Etre repoussé par ses parents est une chose qu'il n'a jamais pu concevoir. Comment pouvait-on s'occuper d'une vie si longtemps et décider du jour au lendemain qu'on en voulait plus ? Cela devait-être douloureux pour son camarade.

-"Je crois que la viande est cuite." dit-il après quelques instants. Il se pencha pour en attraper un morceau qu'il tendit à Gabriel. "Tiens."

Gabriel regarda le morceau de viande avant de laisser son regard se perdre sur le visage d'Angelo. Il accepta la viande, et avec l'accord tacite d'oublier cette dispute.

Ils mangèrent en silence, se gorgeant de la chair chaude et grasse de la bête. 

Le voyageur du Sud se léchait le bout du pouce pour y effacer une trace de jus de viande et le jeune noble mâchait consciencieusement une dernière bouchée, concentré.

-"Si j'ai bien compris, tu parcoures cette région en quête d’un emploi ?" demanda Gabriel.

-"Oui." 

-"Que dirais-tu que nous fassions route ensemble ?" Proposa-t-il tout en observant la réaction d'Angelo. Il avait peur de la réponse qu'il allait lui donner. Rien que poser la question lui avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts.

L'étranger prit le temps de la réflexion. Prendre un compagnon de route pouvait devenir un cauchemar si le choix se faisait trop hâtivement. Il n'avait rien à y perdre en apparence. Il ne serait plus tout seul et les risques du voyage s'en trouveraient diminués. Gabriel avait l'air débrouillard, volontaire et pas pleurnichard ni trouillard. Capable de rester silencieux quand lui-même ne voulait pas parler. Il s'était montré trop curieux plus tôt mais il pensait bien que même sans son coup d'éclat il aurait réussi à lui faire lâcher l'affaire rapidement. Il avait l'air capable, si ce n'est une certaine gaucherie dans les actes de la vie au grand air. Il avait pu le voir lors de la mise en place du bivouac mais rien de gênant. 

Mais voilà, parmi toutes ses qualités, certaines constituaient des défauts. Il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il semblait mail à l’aise lors de ses crises de colère mais ce n'était pas lui, Angelo di Morte, qui l'inquiétait. Or, habituellement, la peur était son alliée. 

Mais en toute honnêteté, il préférait s'engueuler une bonne fois de temps en temps avec un adversaire comme Gabriel plutôt que de voyager seul ou aux cotés d'une espèce de mouton déguisé en être humain.

-"Ben alors gamin ! Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ?" le taquina-t-il tout en jaugeant sa réaction. Traquer la déstabilisation ou les sourires sur le visage de son tout nouveau compagnon allait devenir une activité des plus intéressantes ! Il adorait bouleverser, tester son entourage. Il ne voulait rester qu'avec les meilleurs. 

Pour cette fois en tout cas c'était raté… A part une légère tension dans ses épaules, et il se félicita de si bien savoir observer la race humaine, rien ne transparut sur le visage délicat du jeune homme.

-"Aaaah…" soupira-t-il "C'est d'accord, voyageons cote à cote !" 

Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

Peu de temps après ils allèrent se coucher chacun d'un coté du feu.

Gabriel était content de s'être déniché ce compagnon de route. Avec son caractère de chien et sa carrure il devait mettre en déroute un certain nombre de pillards. De plus ses capacités à la chasse étaient établies et il pensait pouvoir s'améliorer à ses cotés, devenir un atout et non un poids. Angelo représentait le meilleur des choix. A un ou deux éclats de colère près.

Certaines incertitudes continuaient toutefois de voler sous son crâne. Le caractère de feu de son compagnon risquait de mettre leur duo à l'épreuve. Gabriel était trop mystérieux. Et Angelo l’interprétait comme une provocation, ne voyant pas qu’il était prêt à beaucoup pour conserver la paix entre eux. 

Tant pis, il avait l'habitude de ne pas être compris. 

Et au fond peut-être valait-il mieux pas. Car, après tout, derrière le mur de glace qui dissimulait ses sentiments et son cœur se trouvait aussi sa préférence pour les hommes. Et il était persuadé qu’Angelo ne pourrait jamais l’accepter. 

Cependant, au fond de lui-même, une petite voix lui chuchotait que malgré sa volonté de ne rien changer à ses habitudes, de continuer à ne rien laisser transparaître de ses sentiments, il se laisserait emporter par cette proximité. À partager le quotidien de quelqu'un d'aussi vrai, brut qu'Angelo, il allait trop s’investir. Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne voulait pas que ce repas partagé avec cet homme si honnête et naturel ne soit le dernier. 

Et c'est sur ces doutes quant à ce que l'avenir et Angelo lui réservaient que Gabriel s'endormit.


	3. Chapitre 3

De la neige, toujours de la neige! Du blanc à perte de vue, recouvrant tout le paysage alentours. Voilà six jours que Gabriel descendait vers le Sud mais le paysage ne changeait guère. Seuls les visages et les quelques particularités de la route variaient. C'était à désespérer d'arriver un jours dans un village qui pourrait lui proposer du travail… Il avait beau savoir que les pleines du Nord étaient des plus étendues et que les terres de son père s'aventuraient bien au-delà du château familial il avait l'impression que son but passait son temps à lui filer entre les doigts. Il savait que les villages enneigés n'allaient pas tarder à se faire plus nombreux et avec eux les possibilités d'emplois, la neige la bulle ouatée qui semblait l'accompagner le déprimait.

 

Il pensait que ce mal ne touchait que les étrangers. Ceux que le Nord n'avait pas porté en son sein depuis le berceau. Il avait tord.

 

Il rêvait de chaleur et de repos. S'il avait été seul il se serait déjà arrêté pour monter son camp, nourrir son cheval et se réchauffer. Mais voilà, son compagnon du Sud voulait pousser leur chevauchée plus loin encore. Le ciel commençait pourtant à se ternir et la température à diminuer. Gabriel pouvait d'ailleurs entendre la neige craquer plus fort sous les sabots des deux chevaux.

 

Il voulait vraiment s'arrêter, pour lui, pour Drahl. Cependant il ne désirait pas passer pour un faible. Ses hautes origines étaient déjà trop visibles sur lui, il ne souhaitais pas qu'Angelo ne le déconsidère ou pire, ne le méprise.

 

Alors il endurait, laissant ses dents claquer, ses doigts le piquer sous la morsure du froid et luttant contre ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes. Par les dieux, il allait finir par demander grâce!

 

-"Rhaaaaa!" Éructa soudain l'étranger, faisant sursauter Gabriel. "Qu'est-ce qu'il gèle! Ça fait rêver d'un bon feu bien chaud pas vrai ?" Demanda-t-il tout en tournant la tête vers le jeune homme. Un sourire étrange étirait ses lèvres gercées…

 

_Dérangé_ … Songea Gabriel tout en sentant l'ensemble de ses muscles se contracter dans un grand frisson. Il ne répondit rien.

 

En apercevant les lèvres bleuies du jeune écarlate puis le tremblement qui secouait tout son être, Angelo réalisa qu'il était certainement pétrifié par le froid. Il était plus résistant qu'il ne le pensait. Il s'était dit une ou deux heures plus tôt, quand il avait envisagé de faire une pause  dans leur chevauchée, que les conditions de voyage représentaient une occasion parfaite de tester le jeune nanti. Après tout, bien qu'habitué aux températures extrêmes combien de temps un débutant allait bien pouvoir suivre le rythme infernal qu'avait l'habitude de s'imposer Angelo? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne demande une halte ? Avant qu'il ne contemple sa fierté se briser face à la rigueur que demandait la vie en solitaire ?

 

Mais ce plaisir sadique semblait lui être refusé. Gabriel n'avait rien dit jusqu'à cet instant. Pas une plainte, pas un soupir agacé, rien. Et même alors il se contentait d'acquiescer posément du chef sans saisir l'occasion de demander à s'arrêter.

 

Le sourire fou d'Angelo s'agrandit.

 

Il désirait pousser le jeune homme dans ses retranchement, voir jusqu'où cet être noble et fier pouvait aller avant de se briser. Mais il lui faudrait sans doute être plus patient qu'il ne l'escomptait. Tant pis! Il aimait les défis! Plus Gabriel résisterait plus il respecterait la lutte. Plus il respecterait le gamin.

 

Mais il avait fait assez preuve de sa résistance pour aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi il proposa d'une voix forte et bourrue :

 

-"Bon! J'ai faim, pas toi ? Et si on montait le campement et qu'on en profitait pour se descendre un ou deux cuissots de sangliers ? Bon on y va ?" demanda-t-il avant de se retourner pour regarder droit devant lui et de diriger Riska vers la lisière de la forêt sans même attendre de réponse.

 

Submergé par l'éclat, bref mais puissant, d'Angelo Gabriel se contenta de suivre en silence.

 

Il fixa son regard sur le dos musclé de l'homme qui chevauchait devant lui. Il était l'assurance même. Sa chevelure arrogante, sa taille haute, son allure fière ainsi que son regard perçant… Tout en lui était flamboyant.

 

Il secoua lentement la tête et laissa sa main descendre lentement sur l'encolure de Drahl pour s'imprégner de la chaleur et du calme dégagés par l'animal. Et il laissa son esprit vagabonder.

 

Drahl lui avait tout de suite plu deux ans plus tôt. De nature calme tout en restant rapide et réactif, le jeune cheval d'un an alors l'avait touché. Il avait dû le dresser lui-même, exercice auquel son père avait tenu. Il voulait être sûr que son fils savait au moins mâter des animaux avant de lui confier des responsabilités quant aux affaires familiales. Et il avait adoré ça. Non pas par plaisir d'assouvir un désir de contrôle qui semblait obséder son père, mais grâce à la complicité qu'il s'était découvert avec Drahl. Il ne l'avait dit à personne car il savait que ce n'était pas très _viril_. Mais la première fois que le cheval avait posé ses naseaux contre ses mains comme une caresse, il en avait éprouvé une grande bouffée de tendresse. Cela faisait à l'époque deux ans que Milo avait quitté le Domaine et qu'il n'avait plus eu quelqu'un à qui parler. Ou tout simplement quelqu'un d'affectueux avec lui.

 

Un cri de surprise s'échappa brusquement de ses lèvres. Suivi d'un sifflement ressemblant au feulement d'un chat.

 

Ce vacarme fit se retourner Angelo qui fixa ses yeux bleus sur Gabriel.

 

Ce qu'il aperçut le fit rire aux éclats.

 

Le jeune homme était recouvert de neige et essayait apparemment de déloger cette locataire glacée et humide qui s'était frayée un chemin dans son cou. Son visage était visiblement concentré et agacé mais ses gestes étaient frénétiques.

 

Gabriel lui lança un regard noir. Un regard qui était sensé le foudroyer sur place.

 

Mais l'étranger se contenta de ricaner de plus belle et de se retourner pour pouvoir scruter les alentours.

 

Le jeune homme, lui, pestait en silence.

 

_Le chien! Avait-il besoin de se gausser autant?_

 

Son orgueil froissé était encore au centre de ses pensées quand Angelo l'interpella.

 

Il s'était avancé d'une vingtaine de mètres et semblait lui indiquer quelque chose de la main.

 

Laissant sa rancœur de coté, il prêta attention aux paroles du bleuté.

 

-"On va s'installer par là pour la nuit" lança Angelo.

 

Et quand il aperçut que Gabriel pressait son cheval pour le rejoindre il descendit de Riska pour le mener par la bride au centre de la trouée qu'il avait trouvée.

 

Et il déchargea son cheval de son chargement, sa couverture imperméable d'abord puisqu'elle recouvrait le reste.

 

La viande ensuite. Il y en avait une autre partie harnachée sur Drahl qu'ils pourraient manger le lendemain et il leur en resterait encore pour deux repas. C'était l'un des rares avantages de ce froid qui vous glaçait jusqu'aux os! Il permettait de conserver longtemps n'importe qu'elle viande.

 

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil la chevelure rouge de son compagnon de voyage alors qu'il s'activait pour allumer un feu.

 

Il eu une idée et décrocha une petite marmite et la remplit de neige. Puis malgré ses doigts sévèrement engourdis il brossa avec attention Riska. Quand il eu finit il lança une couverture en travers de son large dos et se dirigea vers le feu qui crépitait pour y déposer juste à coté sa marmite. Comme à la recherche de quelque chose, il regarda attentivement autour de lui, tendit l'oreille un instant puis s'exclama, laissant son accent faire loi sur les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche :

 

-"Non mais ne me dites pas qu'il s'est encore barré en silence cet abruti!"

 

Puis il se tourna vers un Drahl parfaitement bouchonné qui mangeait son avoine.

 

-"Et toi! Tu l'as vu partir je suis sûr! Et tu as trouvé ça normal car tu lui fais confiance et tu sais qu'il va revenir… Car après tout, la forêt c'est un endroit comme un autre, hein? Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait lieu de s'inquiéter! Ça non! Il va bientôt faire nuit noire, assurer ses arrières avec cette densité de végétation c'est difficile mais on ne s'inquiète pas!"

 

Enervé il donna un coup de pied dans la poudreuse qui l'entourait. Il scruta ensuite les profondeurs de la forêt, sa respiration ample et saccadée. Puis, ne voyant toujours pas revenir le jeune homme il poussa un grand soupir agacé et de marmonner :

 

-"Bon! Angelo, ya pas deux minutes tu parlais à un _cheval_! Alors tu vas te calmer. Ce n'est pas parce que le petit novice de la vie sauvage t'a laissé en plan sans prendre la peine de te prévenir, ce qui aurait été la moindre des politesses, que ça va t'empêcher de faire cuir cette viande à moitié congelée et de manger!"

 

Et rageusement, il planta un bout de bois pointu dans un carré de viande.

* * *

 

Gabriel poussa délicatement une branche pour pouvoir continuer son chemin qui l'éloignait du camp. Derrière elle il trouva avec une grande satisfaction ce qu'il cherchait.

 

Une petite rivière à moitié gelée sinuait dans la terre sous ses yeux.

 

Satisfait, il chercha un gros cailloux du regard puis se pencha pour le ramasser. Alors, le tenant fermement dans sa main gantée il s'approcha du cours d'eau avant de s'accroupir. Il balança soudain son bras en arrière avant de le laisser retomber avec violence sur la glace qui recouvrait l'eau. Il reproduisit l'opération deux fois supplémentaires le cailloux arrachant à chaque fois de gros morceaux de glace. Une fois finit, il demeurait un trou d'environ dix centimètres de circonférence sous lequel on pouvait voir l'eau couler doucement.

 

Bon, il allait devoir faire vite.

 

Il se leva et attrapa une petite branche qu'il secoua pour en faire tomber la neige. Puis il ôta son manteau d'un souple mouvement des épaules pour l'accrocher sur la branche. Sous l'attaque de l'air glacé sur sa chemise molletonnée il frissonna. Crispant les mâchoires, il fit courir ses mains à présent nues aussi rapidement qu'il le put sur les liens qui fermaient son vêtement. Mais le froid le rendait terriblement gauche et l'opération lui prit plus de temps que prévu et il dû s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour certains d'entre eux. Les pans de sa chemise béaient et il se dépêcha de plonger un des deux mouchoirs qu'il avait emporté dans le trou.

 

Il le contempla un bref instant avant de l'appliquer sur son torse. Il feula sous la morsure du froid mais sans perdre un instant il se frotta énergiquement la peau avec n'oubliant ni les aisselles, ni le cou ou encore le nombril. Lorsqu'il eu finit il était frigorifié et ses doigts le lançaient. Cependant, il était propre! Cette sensation de crasse permanente le répugnait et selon lui braver le froid pour se laver était parfaitement justifié.

 

Bien sûr il avait préférer faire cela à distance d'Angelo. Il ne souhaitait pas que l'étranger puisse voir son corps. Cette silhouette trop fine, sa musculature trop mince comparées à la musculature sèche et développée du bleuté. Il ne voulait pas qu'Angelo puisse contempler la hauteur de ses imperfections pour le voyage qu'il avait la gentillesse d'accomplir avec lui. Alors il avait quitté la chaleur et la sécurité qu'offrait le feu pour se nettoyer et il comptait sur le rembourrage de son lourd manteau pour le remplumer artificiellement.

Ensuite, il entreprit de sécher l'humidité restante avec le second mouchoir. Il avait presque finit lorsqu'il entendit le rugissement d'un animal sauvage.

 

Gabriel se figea, concentré. Le bruit ne semblait pas venir de très loin. Il porta instinctivement la main vers son épée. Il se figea de stupeur. Son épée ne se trouvait pas attachée à sa ceinture. Il chercha aussitôt autour de lui mais ne la trouva pas. Quel idiot! Il avait dû l'oublier au camp!

 

Heureusement pour lui il avait toujours son poignard. Cependant, face à un carnivore affamé par l’hiver cette petite lame ne lui serait pas d'une très grande utilité.

 

Le rugissement retenti à nouveau, plus près de lui. Mû par une pulsion que lui insufflait son instinct de survie, il attrapa son manteau et le jeta prestement sur ses épaules tout en commençant à courir en direction du campement.

 

L'obscurité le gênait mais il avait prit soin de bien mémoriser son chemin et par chance, il avait un sens de l'orientation exceptionnel.

 

Après quelques minutes de course au travers des bois, il aperçut le feu qu'il avait allumé. Il accéléra le temps de quelques foulées avant de surgir dans le cercle de lumière créé par les flammes, haletant.

 

Face à lui se trouvait Angelo qui le regardait avec des yeux surpris, les dents encore plantées dans le morceau de viande qu'il avait commencé à manger.

 

Celui-ci ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quelques secondes auparavant il dégustait tranquillement la viande forte mais fondante du sanglier tout en ressassant le manque de respect dont avait fait preuve Gabriel et l'instant d'après ce dernier avait jaillit de nulle part.

 

Le jeune homme était tout ébouriffé et sa respiration était désordonnée. En y regardant de plus près, l'état de ses vêtements le surpris. Sa chemise était entièrement ouverte, laissant voir une peau rougie par le froid. Son manteau ne tenait que sur l'une de ses épaules, ne le protégeant qu'à peine du froid environnant. Il laissa ses yeux remonter le long de la silhouette mince de Gabriel jusqu'à son visage. Son malaise était étrangement visible dans ses grands yeux écarlates.

 

Mais une fois la surprise passée, Angelo sentit la colère monter doucement dans sa poitrine. Non seulement il s'en allait sans rien dire et là il avait l'air d'un animal piégé dans cette tenue incongrue dans laquelle il allait mourir de froid s'il ne faisait rien… Non mais au bout d'un moment, il allait falloir songer à lui expliquer!!

 

Il posa la viande qu'il tenait du bout des doigts sur une pierre chaude qui se trouvait autour du feu et se leva, les mâchoires serrées. Il se teint face à Gabriel, les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés.

 

-"Bon, tu vas te décider à me raconter ce qu'il se passe?! Ou une fois de plus tu vas te contenter de te barrer sans crier gare?"

 

Gabriel laissa ses yeux plonger dans ceux d'Angelo sans rien dire. Puis il resserra les pans de sa chemise autour de lui avant de se couvrir convenablement avec son manteau. Une fois qu'il eu repris contenance, le corps encore parcouru de quelques frissons, il répondit d'une voix que le froid faisait légèrement vibrer :

 

-"Je voulais me laver. Je suis parti chercher un point d'eau mais le rugissement d'un animal m'a surpris alors je suis rentré au plus vite…"

 

Sur ces derniers mots, il avait fallut qu'il prenne sur lui pour dissimuler son embarras et avait essayé de dissimuler l'absence de lame à sa taille avec son manteau.

 

-"Te laver ? Tous ces risques pour te laver ?! Tu t'es éloigné de la chaleur du feu et de sa capacité à éloigner les bêtes pour ça ? Tu es fou mon pauvre! Tu veux choper la mort c'est ça ? Merde! Et moi qui me suis fait chier à mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour qu'on puisse se laver dans de bonnes conditions comme tout le monde! Non mais quel crétin tu es ! Et puis, cela t'aurait-il écorché la gorge de me prévenir de ton départ ? Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil, tu m'entends ? Nous chevauchons ensemble alors on se tient au courant de nos divers agissement. Non mais pourquoi tu peux pas comprendre ça tout seul ? C'est pourtant évident non ?"

 

Emporté par l'inquiétude qui l'avait étreint quelques instants auparavant et par la colère qui le gagnait, il ne voyait pas que Gabriel se renfermait de plus en plus à chaque mot rageur. Son visage était à présent de glace. Les reproches il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il avait apprit à les encaisser. Pour lui il était inutile de chercher à répondre, garder le silence était la meilleure chose à faire. 

 

Tout en faisant de son possible pour ne pas être touché par les remontrances d'Angelo, dès que celui-ci fit une pause, Gabriel se détourna pour s'approcher du feu. Il entreprit de relacer se chemise puis de refermer son manteau autour de lui. Cette tâche lui prit plus de temps que d'habitude car il devait se concentrer pour que ses gestes ne traduisent pas son trouble, sa peur qu'Angelo ne lui pardonne pas et que le voyage du lendemain en soit perturbé. Toutefois, malgré ses efforts, il ne pouvait empêcher ses doigts de trembler.

 

Il était inconscient du regard d'Angelo qui coulait parfois sur lui. En effet, de là où il était, l'étranger pouvait voir son profil. Ce dernier se rendait à présent compte des détails visibles du corps de son vis-à-vis. Son torse finement musclé, sa taille fine, sa peau si pâle qui semblait briller doucement à la lumière du feu… Il semblait incarner la finesse, la délicatesse, ce qui était étrange pour un homme. Mais au fond Angelo ne pouvait ignorer la virilité qui se dégageait de sa posture, digne malgré les représailles qu'il venait d'endurer, de ses épaules carrées ainsi que de son regard fier. Ce mélange si particulier devenait encore plus étrange quand on y incluait sa chevelure qui semblait aussi éclatante que les flammes et pourtant si opposée à sa personnalité si calme.

 

Il avait conscience d'être en compagnie d'une personne unique. A vrai dire, à le voir là si lumineux et calme au prés du feu, il sentait que cet être était plus lumineux que lui, moins mauvais, beaucoup moins sombre. Comme brûlé par cette vision il se détourna brusquement du spectacle qu'offrait Gabriel, songeant à son âme perdue, aussi noire que la nuit qui avait étendu ses ailes tout autour de lui.

 

C'était à cause de ça qu'il avait quitté le Sud pour venir dans ces contrés inhospitalières.

* * *

 

 

Il était fort, courageux et violent. Il l'avait toujours été en en avait toujours tiré une grande fierté. Selon lui, le monde fonctionnait et fonctionnerait éternellement selon une loi universelle : la loi du plus fort. Et c'était tout naturellement qu'il avait, au fil du temps, exploité ses atouts naturels pour se faire respecter. Il en avait même fait son métier. Vers l'âge de dix-sept ans il avait commencé à vendre sa force à des fermiers, des artisans. Puis toujours plus grand, plus musclé, un jour un jeune mafieux qui avait vu les possibilités qu'offraient sa carrure et ses yeux coléreux lui avait proposé de l'argent pour effrayer un homme couvert de dettes qu'il ne paraissait pas vouloir payer. Apparemment la déferlante de violence dont il avait fait preuve avait convaincu le pauvre homme. Et son "commerce" avait prospéré, lui permettant de se purger de sa colère qu'il gardait au plus profond de lui.

 

C'est l'année de ses dix-neuf ans qu'il tua pour la première fois, qu'il devint Masque de Mort. Un homme dont seules quelques personnes peu fréquentables connaissaient l'identité. Un homme dont on pouvait louer les services pour peu que l'on ait la somme d'argent nécessaire et les bonnes connaissances. Un homme capable d'en tuer un autre, n'importe lequel, de n'importe quel statut social, de quelque manière que ce soit, de la plus violente à la plus douce. Masque de Mort était un assassin expérimenté et redouté.

 

Redouté pour son efficacité mais aussi pour la sauvagerie qui habitait en lui et à qui il laissait libre cours quand son contrat l'y autorisait.

 

Mais son pseudonyme était désormais trop connu dans le Sud pour qu'il puisse continuer à y perpétuer des crimes. Car, c'était connu, plus le nom est célèbre, plus il y a des personnes qui aimeraient connaître l'homme. Pour un assassin, être découvert serait du plus mauvais goût…

 

Arrêter de tuer pour gagner sa vie? Il ne préférait mieux pas. Tout d'abord, la paye était bonne et lui donnait un confort de vie supérieur à celui qu'il aurait eu s'il s'était contenté de travailler dans les champs. Et plus important, il avait besoin de ce sentiment de domination qu'il ressentait quand il contemplait le regard suppliant et emplis de douleur de ses victimes. C'était la preuve qu'il était le plus fort. Pendant un instant il était tel un Dieu ayant le droit de vie ou de mort sur autrui. Il n'était pas un vulgaire mouton, il était un chasseur alors que les reste du monde était composé de bétail. Ces quelques secondes lui permettaient de ne pas exploser, de se contrôler, voire même de s'amuser avec certains de ses congénères. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de canaliser son agressivité extraordinaire. Certains auraient pu penser que cela aurait exacerbé sa férocité. Et bien ils auraient eu raison. Quand il se laissait aller à ses pulsions il devenait horrible. Mais au moins entre deux massacres il arrivait à être à peut prés convenable, son caractère de cochon excepté.

 

Mais il avait fallu quitter le Sud et son mode de vie étrangement bien organisé. Il était donc parti vers le Nord en espérant conquérir un nouveau marché et profiter de son anonymat. Cependant, il connaissait alors mal la géographie de la région et avait poussé son voyage bien trop loin vers le nord. Il avait déchanté devant le faible nombre de villages dignes de ce nom. Il n'y avait plus que des regroupements de fermiers qui bénéficiaient de la protection de quelques seigneurs propriétaires terriens. Même en se contentant d'être embauché comme garçon de ferme, assurer sa subsistance n'aurait pas été simple et il aurait eu à s'incliner trop longtemps devant le même employeur. Déçu et passablement énervé il avait fait demi-tour, continuant son voyage solitaire.

 

Jamais il ne l'aurait cru, lui ce grand loup solitaire, que la solitude, la vraie, lui serait si difficile à supporter. Seul, il n'avait personne à qui se confronter. C'était très déstabilisant pour lui et le voyage commençait à lui peser.

                                                                                         

Et il était tombé sur Gabriel. Drôle de surprise que le destin avait mit sur son chemin…

 

Ce gamin aurait du l'insupporter. Il ne ressemblait à personne qu'il n'avait eu l'occasion de croiser. Mais à part sur ses gaucheries quotidiennes il ne trouvait pas matière à le mépriser, le ridiculiser. Il se moquait de lui, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que le jeune se crispe et cherche à s'améliorer le plus vite possible. En revanche il ne ressentait aucune bouffée de réel agacement. Bon leur rencontre avait eu lieu lors d'une circonstance un peu particulière donc cela ne comptait pas. Le coup d'éclat du soir même? Gabriel avait intérêt à ne pas recommencer mais l'affront serait vite oublié.

 

Non s'il devait s'énerver contre des personnes comme Gabriel c'était car justement elles ne pliaient que difficilement, mettant à l'épreuve son sentiment de domination. Il restait le plus puissant, le plus dangereux et le plus apte à survivre mais cette autre force que semblait détenir ces rares individus arrivait à faire naître en lui un étrange sentiment.

 

Il les respectait.

 

Aussi délicat et discret que soit Gabriel, il le respectait.

 

Et au fond il réalisait qu'il regrettait de lui avoir crié dessus comme ça. Le gamin avait eu tord, certes, mais il était qui lui pour se permettre ses reproches? Sa mère? Non. Il n'était même pas son _ami_ alors comment pouvait-il revendiquer le droit de vouloir influencer sa vie? Pour son confort personnel? Oui, un peu c'était vrai. La disparition du jeune homme l'avait dérangé et rien que ça suffisait normalement pour mettre en colère Masque de Mort.

 

Cependant, lorsque le visage de Gabriel s'était fermé au point de n'exprimer autant d'émotion qu'un crapaud dépressif, il avait été étrangement pris de remords. Ce garçon n'appartenait pas à son monde, il devait s'attendre à ce qu'il n'en connaisse pas les règles et qu'il en maîtrise mal les dangers. Cela soulevait une question au fond de lui, qu'avait donc fait se jeune homme de bonne famille pour se retrouver ici avec lui, un monstre de violence ?

 

 


End file.
